


#FriendshipGoals

by xSinnamonRollx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bless these guys, Bromance, College, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I ship the friendship so hard, M/M, Never change, No Romance, No one can tell me different, Okay maybe there's some romance, One Shot, Pre-sochi gpf, Pure, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Things happened in Detroit okay, Valentine's Day, pre-viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSinnamonRollx/pseuds/xSinnamonRollx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Yuuri and Phichit have nothing better to do and besides, Phichit is bored.





	

Phichit:  _ Yuuri, your feet are cold, move.  _

  


_ “ _ I… Phichit, I'm right here, why are you texting me?”

  


Phichit _ : I don't like the sass in your tone, young man. _

  


Yuuri _ : I’m older than you???? _

  


Phichit _ : small details. Now about this foot situation.  _

  


_ DONT YOU DARE MOVE CLOSER KATSUKI.  _

  


Yuuri:  _ lol deal with it.  _

  


Phichit:  _ mercy pls.  _

  


Yuuri:  _ call me senpai. Then I'll move.  _

  


Phichit: …. _ bruh.  _

  


_ No, no, no, I'm sorry, just move. SENPAI!! _

  
  


Yuuri bursts into laughter and scoots a few inches to the side on his bed. They've been sitting here on Phichit’s laptop for the past few hours. Or rather, Yuuri has been monopolizing the laptop while his best friend seems to require surgery to remove his phone from his hands. The surgery would probably be unsuccessful to be honest if he stops to think about it. 

  


“Yuuuurrrrriiii”

  


_ Sigh.  _ “Yes?”

  


“I'm bored.” 

  


“Okay? But I'm not so that sounds like a personal problem.” 

  


“Why are you like this? Actually, better yet, why can't you be like this in public? We could be savage together, think of the possibilities.”

  


“The world isn't ready, Phi.”

  


What's taking place at this moment is a fairly normal occurrence in the dorm room of Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki. Somehow, in some way, these two came together and instantly clicked. You would think that such differing personalities would clash, but honestly, they bring out the best in each other. 

  


“We should go out. It's a holiday after all.”

  


“Last I checked, it's a couple's holiday and we're not dating…… I don't like that look on your face, you're plotting, stop.”

  


“But Yuuri… we could pretend and it'd be  _ awesome.” _

  


_ “ _ No.”

  


“You no longer have a choice. C'mon, up! We have havoc to wreak.” 

  


“No.” 

  


“I'll buy you that limited edition Viktor poster you've been eyeing for the past month.”

  


“K.” 

  


A mere hour later finds these two strolling through campus in matching sweaters that have bright red and pink hearts all over them.  _ Why did Phichit even have these, wtf?  _  Yuuri thinks to himself while trying to appear confident and not awkward at all on this fine Valentine's Day. 

  


“Phichit… why are you holding my hand?” 

  


“Just roll with it my boi.”

  


“I… ok.” 

  


People are looking, but that's exactly what Phichit wanted. In the next coming weeks, we'll see our socialite fielding questions about his relationship with Yuuri while wearing an amused, secretive smile. He’ll answer with innocent inquiries such as “whatever do you mean? We're best friends, obviously” and “are you stalking us? Why are you asking so many questions?” 

  


“Oh! You have to try this, it tastes a little like butterscotch!” 

  


“Hmm.. yeah, that's pretty good… are you taking a picture? Fine, the drink is mine now then.”

  


“Nooooooo! Wait… you drank from my straw, that's like an indirect kiss!!!”

  


“.... You're such a dork, Phi.”

  
  


They’re best friends. They do nearly everything together and it's almost never awkward between them. Their fellow classmates, on more than one occasion, think that they're dating or at least pining for each other. But the fact is that these two are the very definition of “bromance”. 

  


“Yuuri, you got me flowers??? Omg. I'm shook right now.”

  


“I mean, if we're going to pretend, we might as well do it right, bae.” 

  


“... I have taught you well, my son.”

  


“Again, I'm older than you.” 

  


“Small details!!!”

  


They stroll through campus, holding hands, laughing every few minutes. They go to a quaint coffee shop and share their drinks. They eat dinner at their local diner and feed each other, all while Phichit religiously takes photos and documents every moment. It's fun, it's casual, and all that matters is that they wouldn't change their relationship for anything. 

  


“I actually had a lot of fun today.”

  


“Stick with me Katsuki, I can show you the world!” 

  


“That was not your cue to start quoting Disney stuff.”

  


“Awww, kill joy…. But I had fun too. Let's do it again next year!”

  


“We both know you're going to drag me outside again by next week though.”

  


“Outside air and sun is good for your health. I'm only looking out for you… honest!”

  


“Hahaha, yeah, okay.”

  
  


At least two dozen photos litter Instagram and Twitter by the end of the day. The very last photo shows Phichit giving Yuuri a kiss on the cheek while winking at the camera as Yuuri sports a faint blush and a surprised expression. There's only one hashtag. #friendshipgoals.

  
  
  
  


“Don't do that again.”

  


“C’mon Yuuri, admit it, my lips are soft as hell. It felt nice.”

  


“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I posted anything so I decided that I couldn't go wrong with a short, sweet, one-shot. I have a super soft spot for the friendship between Yuuri and Phichit and want it to never change. Plus I'm convinced something must have happened in their time in Detroit. College be cray. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
